In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), which is a project aiming to standardize a mobile communication system, specifications of a home base station, which is a small base station provided in a home or a company, and those of a gateway device that manages a plurality of home base stations are discussed (see Non-patent Document 1).
Such a gateway device can manage a subordinate home base station in place of a mobility management device provided in a core network (a core network device), and therefore, the load on a core network can be reduced.